1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bird feeder devices and more particularly pertains to a new bird feeder device for supporting a solid mass of seeds shaped into the form of a bell and defining a bird feeder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bird feeder devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,877 describes a device for holding a plurality of bird seeds within a housing and having a plurality of bird perches thereon. Another type of bird feeder device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,708 having an upwardly extending post thereon which may be extended upwardly into a bird bell type bird feeder. Yet another bird feeder is U.S. Pat. No. 3,151,600 which again defines a housing for holding bird seed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a better support for bird bells which are seeds held together in the shape of a bell so that birds may freely pick the seeds away from the bell but which retains seeds so that many are not lost as often happens with loose seeds placed within a conventional bird feeder. Typical supports for such bird bells do not include a housing for protecting the bird bell from the elements nor do they offer bird perching capabilities. For this reason, such a support is needed that can protect the bird bell from the elements and offer bird perches. An additional advantage would be the capability to hang the bird bell so that it is spaced from the ground.